


老师：我五年前就看出来你们对彼此有意思了，怎么现在还没搞在一起？

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.8.16）菲利克斯x希尔凡，有抹布x希尔凡成分，希尔凡被渣哥调教成了小碧池前提，请自行避雷。嘴臭剑圣和纯情小碧池的艰难爱情之路【不是灵感来源是游戏里黑鹫路线被挖角的希尔凡说在帝国过得并不好，那到底怎么个不好法呢……（小声）老师被我写成了一个冷面笑匠怎么破……





	老师：我五年前就看出来你们对彼此有意思了，怎么现在还没搞在一起？

00  
“嗯……啊……哥哥……嗯……”  
“这里舒服吧？那这里呢？”  
“啊……！舒、舒服……啊嗯……”  
“呵呵，你喜欢就好，我可爱的小小姐。”  
“喜、欢……最喜欢、哥哥了……嗯嗯……！”  
那是何时，又是何地，已经记不太清了。  
只记得那在天寒地冻的法嘉斯也算是格外寒冷的地方，身体里却仿佛有一团火在烧。  
那晃动着的白皙身体，那水润的明亮双眼，那带着颤音的悦耳叫声……  
那一切到底代表着什么，那时的他还完全不了解。  
然而明明不知道屋内的人是在做什么，被虚掩的大门挡在走廊上的自己却连一根手指都动不了。  
后来将这事告诉兄长后，兄长脸上难得地露出了明显不悦的表情。  
兄长紧锁着眉头让他忘掉这一切，然后拂袖而去。  
能让那个温柔的兄长如此不快的一定不是什么好事……那就按照兄长的吩咐，将那一切忘记就好吧？  
于是，他将那时那地看到的一切封印在了自己的心底。

01  
菲利克斯和希尔凡并肩走在营地里。  
从四面八方投射来的目光中混杂了警惕、好奇、猜忌，但更多的是露骨的恶意。  
菲利克斯干脆地无视了这些不怀好意的眼神……反正没有实体的眼神无法化为利刃，杀不死人的。  
毕竟早在做出选择的那一天，他就预料到会被这么对待了。

尽管总是故意口出恶言，但菲利克斯并非对故国和亲朋没有感情。就算尊敬的兄长客死他乡时父亲说出那样的话，他也从未想过自己会选择“背叛”这条路。  
他无法接受的只是这个逼人抛洒生命，还要赞颂那些行为的乱世。  
可是当遇见贝雷特老师时，他第一次没来由地觉得，这个人有可能改变这个世界。  
所以当贝雷特邀请他加入黑鹫的学级时，他仅犹豫了片刻便同意了。  
但接下来，预料不到的事便接二连三地到来了。  
先是他聒噪的青梅竹马希尔凡不知为何也来到了黑鹫学级。没等他搞清希尔凡的真意，艾戴尔嘉特皇女竟然公开了与教会为敌的意思。与其说是追随皇女，不如说是追着陪在皇女身边的贝雷特，他们俩在不知不觉中就站在了曾经的学友的对立面。  
这如怒涛般一波接一波的展开，最终随着修道院被击破后贝雷特的失踪戛然而止。  
大司教蕾雅被王国保护起来，正式与帝国决裂。  
而菲利克斯和希尔凡，再也无法如过去那样回到故土了。

“哎哟！”  
走在身侧的希尔凡突然一个踉跄，但好歹没撞在菲利克斯身上。  
“看着点路啊，法嘉斯的小鬼！”  
那个很明显是故意撞了希尔凡的士兵笑道，还和自己的同伴带着一脸嘲讽的笑意看着希尔凡，看上去是想看他会有什么反应。  
“啊……真是不好意思……”  
可希尔凡只是笑了笑，老实地低下了头。  
“切，没种的东西。”  
似乎是感到无趣，士兵们毫不掩饰音量地丢下一句嘲弄，转身走开了。  
希尔凡这才收敛了尴尬的笑容，叹了口气。他似乎不经意间打量了一下自己的脸色，不过菲利克斯无视了这个眼神。  
菲利克斯没有说什么，虽然他既厌恶那些找茬的帝国人，又不满希尔凡“懦弱”的表现。但当这种场景几乎每天都会在身边上演无数次后，他也没了每次都发怒的念想。  
毕竟同样的事连着遇到好几年，任谁也都会习惯下来。

是的，脱离了王国——菲利克斯不喜欢用“背叛”这个词——来到帝国的这几年，他们过得并不舒心。  
本来就是因为贝雷特才会选择这条道路的他们，根本就没有对皇女的忠诚可言，自然得不到皇女和她的忠臣们的信赖……哦对，现在该叫她皇帝了。  
但事到如今，他们也回不去法嘉斯王国。  
那些帝国人也很清楚他们的处境，却拐弯抹角地刁难他们，让他们以实际行动证明对帝国的“忠心”。  
于是他们只能辗转于各个战场，甚至常常要和故国的部队兵戎相见。身后是将他们视为棋子甚至玩笑的帝国军队，眼前却是痛斥他们为“叛徒”的过去的同胞，他们却只能选择最为痛苦的道路。  
这几年来，支持着菲利克斯的只有一个念头，那就是“在修道院失踪的贝雷特仍然活在世上”。  
若那个有能力改变世界的人真的就这么死了，自己和希尔凡的人生怕是真的会变成一个彻头彻尾的笑话。  
针对希尔凡的这种挑衅并不是没发生在菲利克斯身上过，但当时菲利克斯毫不犹豫地还手，把那几个找茬的年轻军官揍得不成人形，之后也就没人敢再来惹他。  
说实话他当时是有点破罐子破摔了，觉得就这么被帝国当做反贼杀了也不错，可是希尔凡不知怎么动用起他的三寸不烂之舌，愣是把这事压了下来。  
从那以后，那些幼稚的行为就只针对希尔凡一个人了。  
菲利克斯并不是不感谢希尔凡，可是看到他对帝国人点头哈腰的样子，当晚又迟迟未归，到嘴边的好话又全都变成了控制不住的毒舌。  
那时，不知为何看起来格外疲劳的希尔凡听到菲利克斯有些恨铁不成钢的怒斥后，先是愣了一下，但很快就挤出了一个疲倦的笑容。他让菲利克斯不要再搭理这些事，全都交给自己处理，便没再多说什么上了床。  
一股无名火无处发泄的菲利克斯在夜色中和空气较劲了一整晚，最终自暴自弃地做出了决定：就交给希尔凡处理得了。  
毕竟从以前开始，希尔凡就很擅长应付难搞的家伙。

转眼间，这种日子竟然已经持续了数年。  
就连菲利克斯自己都忍不住觉得，仍然愿意相信贝雷特还活着的自己真是个十足的傻瓜。  
可希尔凡……比自己受到更多刁难的希尔凡是怎么想的呢？  
想到这里，菲利克斯不由自主地偷偷打量起身边人的脸色。  
“哦，在这里！”  
偏偏就在这时，一个令人不悦的声音响了起来。  
菲利克斯皱了皱眉，看到那个大腹便便的秃顶中年男人向他们微笑着走来。  
虽然是个一眼看上去就知道一定没上过战场的窝囊废贵族，但好歹也挂着个“将军”的头衔。他正是率领着这支部队的人，也可以算是菲利克斯和希尔凡现在的上司。  
“皮特阁下！”  
希尔凡立刻恭敬地低头致意。菲利克斯心里虽然百般不情愿，也还是得做做样子，跟着低下了头。  
据希尔凡说，因为他和这个胖子打通了关系，最近针对他们俩的刁难正在慢慢减少，所以表面上他们还是得给这个胖子一个好脸色。  
“我正在找你，希尔凡。”这胖子仿佛压根没看见一边的菲利克斯，径自走上来拍了拍希尔凡的肩，故作亲昵地说，“上次你陪我招待那些帝都来的客人可是帮了我一个大忙啊。特别是那些夫人小姐，都对你赞不绝口！”  
说起来，希尔凡最近晚上出去的次数确实变多了，原来就是在忙这个啊……  
菲利克斯边不耐烦地等他们谈完边胡思乱想。  
“不不，我只是尽自己所能……”  
“别谦虚！那么，今晚也要拜托你，没问题吧？”  
“哎？……嗯，没问题。还是老时间对吧？我会去叨扰的。”  
不知怎的，菲利克斯觉得希尔凡在答应前好像偷偷瞥了自己一眼，是自己的错觉吗？  
那个胖子交代完事就干脆离开了，临走前却突然意味深长地看了菲利克斯一眼。他嘴角带着一丝若有若无的笑意，让菲利克斯觉得自己被看扁了。  
还没等他多想，希尔凡已经凑了上来。  
“抱歉，菲利克斯，晚上你就先睡吧。”  
“哦……”菲利克斯不置可否地冷淡回应道，“原来你所谓的打通关系就是替那胖子应付女人啊。这不正适合你吗？加油吧。”  
听他这么说，希尔凡的身体有些僵硬，但很快又挠着头笑了起来。  
“啊哈哈……所以我不想被你知道我在做什么啊……”

02  
自从跟着这支部队行动以来，菲利克斯独自过夜的日子变得多了起来。  
当然，他早就不是不敢一个人过夜的小孩子了，但考虑到刚来到帝国时甚至有人趁夜里来杀他们，菲利克斯就觉得身边有个照应也还是好的……尽管是那个靠不住的希尔凡。  
最近倒是没有会干那种蠢事的家伙了，但菲利克斯还是习惯保持着警惕，握着剑入睡。  
所以门外传来那奇怪的动静时，他立刻跳了起来拔出了长剑。  
可是并没有人闯进来，闹出动静的人似乎立刻就离开了。唯一不应出现在这房里的，是顺着门缝被塞进来的一张折叠起的纸片。  
菲利克斯保持着拔剑出鞘的姿势，直到确实没有任何动静之后才下了床，拾起那张纸。  
“到主楼后右数第五扇窗外来，有好玩的东西给你看。和你的朋友有关。”  
纸条上只简单地写了这么一句话。  
“主楼……那不是那个胖子和他的亲信们住的地方吗？”菲利克斯皱紧眉头，“难道想陷害我？”  
要是自己带着剑去，恐怕会被当做夜里行刺将军的逆贼当场被捉拿归案……总觉得这群帝国人不是做不出来这种事。  
可是“和你的朋友有关”这行字刺激着菲利克斯的眼球，让他无法视而不见。  
纠结片刻，菲利克斯还是忍不住低声咒骂一句，提着剑走出了房间。

夜色中只有火把的光亮在摇曳，偶尔遇到的巡逻兵也都被菲利克斯轻松躲了过去。  
“这么一来我搞不好真能把那个胖子杀死在他的卧室里。”  
带着几分自嘲，菲利克斯一路顺畅地来到了主楼后面的院子里。  
他并不需要刻意去数出第五扇窗，因为只有那扇窗里仍旧灯火通明。对开的窗户半敞着，一层薄纱般的窗帘被夜风带出了窗外，轻轻飘荡着。  
菲利克斯打量一下四周，确认没有人埋伏在附近，这才蹑手蹑脚地靠了过去。  
“到底要让我看什……”  
略带疑惑的嘀咕突然中断了……或者说，是被那扇窗里传来的什么声音打断了。  
“哈哈哈！很好！就是这样！再吞得深一点！”  
“喂喂，手上别停啊！你这样我可射不出来啊！”  
“谁准你的腰乱动了！身为主人的我们还没爽够，你怎么就自己找起乐子来了！”  
那些污言秽语实在是不堪入耳，菲利克斯眉头一皱，只想立刻离开。  
……可是，他还没有找到希尔凡。  
菲利克斯硬着头皮摸到窗下，借着纷飞的窗帘做隐蔽，探出半个头去张望屋内的情景。  
这间房似乎是皮特的寝室，除了墙边的橱柜和装饰，就只有房间中央摆了一张至少能睡下五六个人的豪华大床。  
此刻，包括皮特在内的好几个衣衫不整的男人正或坐或靠在床上，脸上带着淫邪的笑容看着被他们围在中间的什么人。  
他们把拿来爽的那人严严实实地围在中间，菲利克斯只能勉强看到那人偶尔从人缝中露出的白皙身子。  
“我差不多了，喂，转过脸来。”  
其中一个背对着窗口的男人——看来是皮特本人，强行从正享受着口交的部下身下抢过那个人。他似乎是硬扯着那人的头发逼他抬起头，然后手上快速动了几下。  
房间里瞬时爆发出一阵刺耳的怪笑声。  
“不愧是阁下！就连这方面也是破格级别的！”  
“看这张俊俏的小脸都变成什么样了哈哈哈哈！不过……这张脸早就不能看了。”  
“没错没错，真是个了不得的小荡妇，每次才刚动手他就控制不住自己的表情，满脸都写着想让咱们干得更激烈些啊！”  
“你们说什么呢？人家尽心尽力来伺候我们，怎么能说的这么难听呢？”皮特好像是终于松手了，轻轻的咚的一声传来，似乎是那人无力地倒在了床上，“不过，你也确实比我们想的要浪得多了。你说对吗，希尔凡？”  
“什……！”  
一贯优秀的自制力险些在此时失控，让菲利克斯惊呼出声。  
他不敢相信自己的耳朵，简直想就这么冲进房间推开那群男人，看看被他们肆意侮辱的那人是不是真的是希尔凡。可他的身体却像被施了定身咒，任凭思绪怎么翻腾也动不起来。  
就在这时，皮特挪着后退了两步，那一头鲜明的红发立刻映入了菲利克斯的眼底。  
菲利克斯十分熟悉的那张脸上，此刻却挂着他一点也不熟悉的表情。被皮特的精液射了一脸的希尔凡像是连自己身处何地都忘记了，一脸迷离地瘫在床上，眼里挂满了恍惚的神色。他浑身赤裸，身上也到处是淡白色黏液和或是粉嫩或是红肿的痕迹，整个身子都不由自主地微微颤动着。  
“喂。”皮特突然压低声音，用脚抬起希尔凡的脸，“主人在问你话呢。”  
“啊……”希尔凡似乎这才稍稍回神，视线缓缓转向正俯视自己的男人，“对……对不起，主人……”  
“嗯，还有呢？”  
“谢、谢谢主人……赏赐给我……主人的种子……”  
皮特这才满意地点点头，示意部下们把希尔凡架了起来。  
他亲自分开希尔凡无力的双腿，手指探进菲利克斯看不清楚的私处。  
“啊……！”  
突然，希尔凡发出了一声色气满满的惊叫，浑身都跟着抖了一下。  
从菲利克斯的角度看不到皮特在做什么，他只知道皮特正在希尔凡的股间忙着什么，而且伴随他的动作，希尔凡的呻吟正变得越来越无力，越来越淫乱，原本还有些挣扎的意思的动作看起来也越来越像是在摇晃着腰享受什么。  
伴随轻轻的“啵”的一声，希尔凡的身体猛得抖了一下然后不动了，皮特则随手把一串还沾着体液的串珠扔在了一边。顿时想象到希尔凡把那东西一直塞在身体里的菲利克斯不由感到一阵恶寒。  
“呵，这就射了，还是一样没耐性的小鬼。”但皮特没有给菲利克斯思考的时间，他凑得离希尔凡更近，伸手把玩着希尔凡挺翘的乳头，不怀好意地说，“接下来，你知道该说什么。”  
不，住口，不要说。  
本能地察觉到皮特话里的意思，菲利克斯又一次险些叫出声。  
可与他的意愿背道而驰，希尔凡无力地抬起头，用他从未听过的谄媚甜腻声线开了口：“主人……请、请把主人的种子……洒进我的身体里……”  
“好孩子。”  
皮特最后捏了一把希尔凡的乳头，然后抓紧了他，后腰顿时用力。  
“嗯啊……！啊……！”  
没有任何扩张的步骤，希尔凡的后穴轻松地接受了皮特的入侵。随着皮特的长驱直入，他更是拼命扭动起身体，像是在渴求皮特一样蠕动起来。  
皮特一个眼神，部下们便放开了希尔凡，任由皮特按着他大力抽送起来。希尔凡被他顶得浑身抽搐，嘴里却漏出了各种不像样的娇声。  
皮特看来不是个擅长持久战的男人，没多久就在希尔凡身体里射了一发。他擦了擦汗，点了点头，他的部下们便一拥而上。

菲利克斯像是被北国的寒风冻住了，只能目不转睛地看着自己的青梅竹马被一群男人按在床上尽情进出。  
他们时而逼希尔凡像狗一样趴在眼前，时而命令希尔凡自己骑上来，时而两个人一起插进希尔凡的后穴……  
而希尔凡，面对这一般人或许早就失去意识的玩弄，却始终带着一脸恍惚摇摆在他们之间，仿佛他早已对一切麻木，又仿佛他其实是在享受这一切。  
不知过了多久，一直在一边休息的皮特又靠了上来。他一抬手，他的部下们便草草把已经神志不清的希尔凡扔在床上，纷纷退至房间角落。  
皮特笑着撩开希尔凡凌乱的刘海，看似温柔地把他抱了起来，然后在他耳边说了什么。  
就在这一刻，菲利克斯清楚地看到皮特向这边瞥了一眼。  
下一瞬间，一直没有什么变化的希尔凡的脸色突然变得煞白。他原本已经什么都看不到的瞳孔剧烈收缩，像是不受控制般颤抖着转了过来。  
菲利克斯也僵硬了，他竟然忘记了离开或是藏起来这些选项，脑子里只剩下不知该以什么表情面对希尔凡的混乱。  
终于，菲利克斯和希尔凡四目相对了。  
菲利克斯看到希尔凡微张着嘴，好像想说什么，唇瓣却一直在颤抖。  
不行……！我不能再看了……！  
菲利克斯总算找回了大脑的一部分指挥权，可皮特没等他有动作，突然就把希尔凡架了起来，大力捅进了那个已经红肿的小口。  
“啊啊……！”  
希尔凡本能地惨叫出声，拼命晃动起脑袋。他似乎想要挣扎，手脚却只能无力地在空中颤抖。  
“不……不要……！不要看……！”  
这是菲利克斯第一次看到希尔凡脸上露出如此无助的表情，就连几年前面对他夺走了神器的大哥时也没有见过。希尔凡像是要哭出来一样喊叫着，一双眼却死死钉在菲利克斯身上，无法挪动半分。  
菲利克斯也直勾勾地看着希尔凡，他看到希尔凡惨白的脸上渐渐出现了红晕，身前那根早已软塌塌的柱体竟然挺了起来。  
“你里面咬得好紧啊，希尔凡。”皮特似笑非笑地说，他的声音像是从很远的地方传来的，却清晰地回荡在四周，“原来你喜欢这样啊。”  
说着，皮特便把希尔凡推倒在床上，从后面用力顶撞起来。希尔凡被他顶得叫个不停，像是整个人都错乱了，已经彻底失去了自我一样。  
“嗯……！不……别看……啊啊……好棒……不、不要……啊嗯……！就、就是那里……啊……！啊啊……要去……不要啊啊……！”  
菲利克斯就那么呆立在窗外，眼睁睁地看着希尔凡在皮特的进出中射了出来，那其中甚至混杂了些淡黄色的液体……

03  
菲利克斯不记得自己是怎么回到房间的了。  
他像是被梦魇住一样，脑子里一片混沌。  
等回过神来时，天已经大亮，他却坐在自己床上，直勾勾地盯着对面那空荡荡的床铺。  
希尔凡还没回来……  
希尔凡……  
这点时间完全不够菲利克斯整理好自己的思绪，他甚至有点希望希尔凡暂时不要出现。  
因为他实在不知道，自己现在该怎么面对希尔凡。  
可偏偏就在这时，房门被推开了一条缝。  
菲利克斯条件反射地转过头去，看着在门外踌躇的那一抹红色。看来希尔凡也很慌乱，正在犹豫该怎么走进这间屋子。  
迟迟不见希尔凡进门，菲利克斯心里那一团乱麻突然就被点着了。  
他腾地一下蹿下床，大踏步走到门边，没给希尔凡任何反应的时间就把门踹开了。  
希尔凡显然吓了一跳，他试图像以往那样扯出一个玩世不恭的笑容却没成功，脸部肌肉像是在抽搐一样，将他的嘴角扭曲成一个尴尬的角度。  
“哟，菲利克斯，我回……”  
菲利克斯没等他说完，扯住他的衣服就把他拽进了房间，然后重重关上了房门。  
希尔凡猝不及防，被菲利克斯拽得一个踉跄摔倒在地。昨晚那番蹂躏的影响还没从身体里消退，他忍不住倒抽一口冷气，瑟缩了一下。  
可这一切只是让菲利克斯更加无法保持冷静……刚才还知道把希尔凡拉进房里仿佛已经用尽了他最后的理智。  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
希尔凡咬了咬嘴唇，低下头不看菲利克斯，沉默了很久才低声回答：“很久了……从我们刚来到帝国开始。那些人说，如果要留下，就要拿出‘诚意’……”  
“就为了那种理由……！”  
“我们已经无处可去了！”菲利克斯刚想说什么，希尔凡却突然喊了出来，像是已经憋了很久，终于爆发了一样，“我们已经回不去法嘉斯了。而且……而且你想在这里等那个人回来吧！”  
菲利克斯想说的被这句话堵了回去……没错，他心里一直在隐隐期待，贝雷特总有一天还会回来。可是……  
自己的那点心思被看穿让菲利克斯不由急躁起来，他克制不住地冷哼一声，一如既往地吐出了如尖刀般的话语：“没错，我是在等，所以不想离开。可你不也是一样吗！而且我可不会为了这种事就主动爬上他们的床！”  
“不是的！我没有……！”希尔凡慌张地抬起头，眼神闪烁着凑了上来，“那天我只是去替你道歉……”  
话头在此刻生生截断，希尔凡像是才意识到自己说了什么，脸色慢慢变白了。  
“替我……道歉？”  
菲利克斯突然想起了他们刚来到帝国不久的那次骚动，那群来挑衅却被他揍翻的帝国军官曾恶狠狠地放话让他“走夜路时小心点”，可是第二天他们却像什么也没发生过一样有说有笑地经过自己身边，还用露骨的嘲讽眼神瞥了自己几眼。  
他也还记得，那天晚上说要替自己去道歉的希尔凡一直到下半夜才回来，而且一贯整洁的发型和衣服都乱糟糟的。但当时菲列克斯只当他是被那群人揍了一顿，还没好气地让希尔凡以后不要那么卑躬屈膝。  
“你……那时就……”  
“我不想那么做的……！可他们强迫我喝了什么东西，等我恢复意识时已经……”  
“为什么……为什么你不和我商量！还一直……”  
菲利克斯强行活动起舌头，想把“希尔凡因为自己遭遇了这种事”的想法压下去，尽管他也知道自己已经是在强词夺理了。  
“因为这和菲利克斯没有关系！”希尔凡像是在否定菲利克斯的想法，也像是唾弃自己一样摇着头，“一切都是我自己做出的决定，是我任性地和菲利克斯一起来帝国，是我自作主张地决定连菲利克斯的份一起应付那些家伙……”  
“而且……”他的声音慢慢低了下去，“我不想被你看到我的那个样子，不想被你知道我是那样的人……”  
那个样子……  
突然间，菲利克斯觉得有什么东西在脑海里复苏了。  
冬日的午后，清冷的走廊，虚掩的房门……还有纠缠在一起的两个人。  
“你……那个时候……是你、和你大哥……”  
菲利克斯控制不住自己的嘴，突如而来的冲击让他不由脱口而出。  
听到他的话，希尔凡猛得抬起了头。  
菲利克斯看到希尔凡眼里的情绪变成了自己从未见过的惊恐，也看到希尔凡的身体像是坠入冰冷的海水中一样剧烈颤抖起来。  
“不……不会的……”  
如果说直到刚才希尔凡还保持着自我，现在的他可以说是彻底陷入了混乱，甚至比昨晚被菲利克斯目击交欢现场时还要惊慌。  
“不可能的……那不可能是菲利克斯……如果那是你……是菲利克斯、让我……”  
他摇着头，像是要从菲利克斯身边逃走一样手脚并用地向后退去。  
“喂，你怎么……”  
菲利克斯不明白希尔凡为何突然变成这样，可他刚上前一步，希尔凡就像看到什么可怕东西的小孩子一样惊叫起来，后退得更快了。  
但狭窄的房间并没有那么多空间让希尔凡躲藏，他很快就退至房间角落，后背猛得撞在墙角的橱柜上。柜顶用来盛水的搪瓷水壶晃了两下，便径直冲着他的头顶落了下来。  
“希尔凡……！”  
菲利克斯没有多想，立马冲上去推开了希尔凡。两个人纠缠在一起撞进了角落，引起一阵惊天动地的巨响。  
“喂，希尔凡！你没事吧！”  
菲利克斯等尘埃落定才撑起身子，刚才情急中他把希尔凡整个扑倒在了身下。  
“不，不要！不要看我……！”  
可希尔凡仿佛压根没察觉发生了什么，只是瑟缩在菲利克斯身下惊慌地喊叫着。他嘴里不断吐露着拒绝的话语，却好像连伸出手推开菲利克斯都做不到。  
“希尔凡……！”  
“对不起……对不起……都是我的错……！我什么都可以做……原谅我……！”  
希尔凡好像已经彻底陷入混乱，连眼前是谁都分不清了。  
可恶，这个时候该怎么办啊！  
面对眼前彻底超出想象的发展，菲利克斯也没辙了。可是担心希尔凡还会不小心伤到自己，菲利克斯心一横，做出了他平时绝对不会做的举动。  
他一把把希尔凡抱进了怀里。  
“够了！希尔凡！冷静点！”  
菲利克斯用足以盖过希尔凡惊叫的音量大吼一声，感到怀里的希尔凡猛得抖了一下，然后老实地安静了下来。  
他稍微打量了一下希尔凡，发现他仍用畏惧的眼神看着自己，身体也还是在微微颤抖。  
菲利克斯叹了口气，像是安抚孩子一样拍了拍希尔凡的后背，犹豫了片刻，还是开了口：“抱歉。”  
希尔凡疑惑地歪了歪头，似乎不明白菲利克斯的意思。  
“我没想这么逼你的，可我实在管不住这张嘴，该说对不起的是我才对。”菲利克斯故意不去看希尔凡的脸，觉得这样才有可能把真正想说的都老实说出来，“我……其实我一直很担心你。”  
“菲利克斯……”  
希尔凡看来总算冷静了些，但菲利克斯还是没有放开他。  
“你明明是因为我才遇到这种事，明明一直都在保护我……我明明知道你这么痛苦，却还对你说了那些混账话！”  
“哈哈……不过那样才像菲利克斯啊……”  
希尔凡有些虚弱地干笑两声，轻轻推开了菲利克斯。这次菲利克斯顺着他的意思放手了。  
“你没事了？”  
“虽然说不上没事……”希尔凡的眼睛还是红红的，但他的笑容总算没有那么僵硬了，“不过能听到菲利克斯说担心我，我就觉得没什么了。”  
“你是傻子吗？！”  
菲利克斯不由得声调又提高了些，可一见到希尔凡条件反射地缩了缩脖子，就不忍心再继续吼他了。  
“没错，你就是个傻子。”菲利克斯头一次觉得眼前这个比自己还大两岁的家伙是这么让人心疼，“明知我是这种不知感恩的混蛋，还要为我受罪……”  
“我没关系的，那种事我已经习惯了。”希尔凡这句话又一次深深刺进菲利克斯心里，可他浑然不觉地顺嘴说了下去，“我是心甘情愿的，因为我喜欢你啊。”  
沉默一时间降临了这间小屋。  
希尔凡说完才意识到自己说了什么，本来还有些苍白的脸色在几秒内迅速变成了好看的绯红。  
“啊不是，我是说，那个……”  
他挥舞起双手想要辩解，可脑子里压根就找不到此刻该说的话。  
菲利克斯也因为这突如其来的告白愣住了，但看着希尔凡手足无措的样子，他的嘴角不由得翘了起来。  
“再说一遍。”  
“哎？”  
“刚才那句话，再说一遍。”  
希尔凡迟疑地看看菲利克斯，又移开目光，好一阵子才用蚊子哼哼般的音量开口。  
“我喜欢你……”  
还没等菲利克斯说什么，希尔凡又慌忙辩解起来。  
“没、没关系！你不用顾虑我的心情！我知道你对我没有那种……”  
这句话的话尾，全都被一个吻堵回了希尔凡的喉咙。  
他瞪大了双眼，浑身僵硬地看着菲利克斯揪着自己的领口，送上一个强硬的长吻。  
过了好一阵子，菲利克斯才放开希尔凡，得意地抹了抹嘴。  
“这就是我的回答，希尔凡。”  
希尔凡的脸比刚才更红了，他像是还没理解这一切代表着什么一样瘫坐在地，半晌才不好意思地移开目光，小声嘀咕道。  
“菲利克斯，你接吻的技术太差了。”  
“啊？！”  
眼看菲利克斯挑起了眉毛，希尔凡赶快又加上了一句。  
“但是我很喜欢！……能再来一次吗？”

04  
“菲利克斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……我今晚也要晚点回来……”  
“……哦，我等你。”  
“…………嗯。”

晚上，等希尔凡出门以后，菲利克斯忍不住摔了手上正看的书。  
不对吧！这怎么看都不对吧！为什么会变成这样啊？！  
经过那天的鸡飞狗跳，他们不是已经谈开了吗！希尔凡还（不小心）告白，自己也接受了，也就是说他们现在是恋……恋人关系了吧！  
那么为什么，为什么直到现在希尔凡还要时不时去给那群混蛋当性欲处理道具啊？！  
不，退一万步说，希尔凡会这么做本来就是为了维持两人在帝国岌岌可危的位置，突然拒绝那群混蛋可能确实有点问题。  
可为什么自己总是这么眼睁睁地把他送进火坑啊！难道自己就没什么能为希尔凡做的吗！  
那天之后，他们断断续续地谈了很多，菲利克斯知道了希尔凡并不喜欢做这种事，但他从小被自己大哥当性奴一样调教（那个混账东西！），身体总是先于大脑擅自选择屈服。虽然那天希尔凡知道小时候菲利克斯曾偷看自己和大哥时那种过分的恐慌仍让菲利克斯有些奇怪，但每次一提到这事希尔凡就会闪烁其词地糊弄过去。  
当希尔凡表示还要去伺候那群帝国人时，菲利克斯当然激烈反对，但希尔凡却表示自己已经习惯了，能够处理。而且从那天起，菲利克斯只要口气稍有些粗暴，希尔凡就会条件反射地浑身僵硬，搞得他根本不敢严词阻止希尔凡，竟然就这么放任一切维持原状了。  
但是不知那个皮特是不是故意的，他们似乎把希尔凡折腾得更厉害了，经常直到天边泛白才放他回来，他的疲倦也越来越明显。  
“这样不行……果然还是应该带着那家伙离开帝国。就算回不去法嘉斯了也没关系，随便找个隐蔽的山林隐居起来……不，干脆离开芙朵拉……”  
菲利克斯干脆拿出地图研究起来。这几年来帝国的侵攻速度虽然不快，但一直踏实地往统一芙朵拉前进着。这样下去，总有一天整个芙朵拉会重归帝国之手，那时就真的只能逃向这片大陆之外了。  
如果这个时候那个人在就好了……  
菲利克斯正这么想着，突然听到门外一阵骚动。  
他还在疑惑夜色已经慢慢降临的现在怎么还这么热闹，属于他和希尔凡的房间大门就被敲响了。  
该不会又是来找茬的帝国人吧。  
菲利克斯没好气地拉开大门，却在门外看到一个无比怀念的身影，顿时呆在了原地。  
“好久不见，菲利克斯。这么多年真是难为你们了，我回来了。咦？希尔凡不在吗？”  
失踪了五年的贝雷特就站在那里，他的脸上仍旧没有笑容，却散发出一股温和的气息，瞬间充斥了整个空间。  
“老师……”这一刻，菲利克斯终于决定承认自己的无力，“请帮帮我们……！”

希尔凡知道现在自己和菲利克斯的关系不正常，但他不知道该如何改变这一切，只能顺水推舟地维持了原样。  
虽然自从和菲利克斯摊牌，每次被皮特叫走他心里都会忍不住剧烈波动，却也无法拒绝皮特的命令。  
而且近来皮特和他的部下越玩越过分，常常把希尔凡玩到几乎失去意识。当皮特和他的部下们玩弄起希尔凡的身体，他也会为自己不争气的身体感到悲哀。  
每当这时希尔凡就会回想着没有因为知道一切而嫌弃自己，甚至接受了自己的告白的菲利克斯，将他当作自己的支柱，强行忍耐过去。  
这天他告别了菲利克斯，强行压下心中的不快，又来到了皮特准备好的房间。  
他忍受着皮特和他的部下淫笑着对他上下其手，偶尔还要违心地奉承他们几句，在心里祈祷这个难熬的夜晚赶快结束，让他回到菲利克斯身边。  
可当皮特他们和以往一样在希尔凡里面射了几发后却干脆地收手了。最近时常被玩到意识不清的希尔凡不明白发生了什么，疑惑地抬头看了看，那几个部下却突然紧紧抓住他，把他按在了床边。  
“皮、皮特阁下，这是要做什么？！”  
“抱歉啊，希尔凡。虽然我很满意你的侍奉，但现在我要给你一个更重要的任务。”  
皮特披上一件昂贵的丝绸睡衣，然后从墙边的柜子里拿出一个小瓶。  
“为了让你老实点，先把这个喝了吧。”  
希尔凡瞬间想起来到帝国后第一次被人侵犯的那个夜晚，不由自主地挣扎起来，但在周围好几个男人的压制下根本无能为力。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着皮特把那一小瓶液体尽数灌进自己嘴里，药效迅速发作，希尔凡浑身一软便瘫倒在地，但还保有朦胧的意识。  
“不好意思了，希尔凡。据说上面有个大人物要来，咱们这边战况一直没有推进你也是知道的，总得在大人物抵达前做点成绩出来，就只好委屈你了。”  
在希尔凡模糊的视线中，皮特拿出了一枚石头一样的东西，上面刻印着一个奇妙的纹样。  
啊，这是……  
希尔凡隐约记起五年前那几场噩梦般的战斗，狂暴化的村民，被变成了魔兽的同学，还有……  
难道说，我也要变得像大哥一样了吗？  
“不过我可以答应你，不会为难你的小情人。”  
菲利克斯……  
希尔凡甚至没有那个余力去思考他们的关系是如何暴露的，只是当菲利克斯会平安无事这个念头冒出来的一刹那，他突然就觉得什么都无所谓了。  
逐渐蒙眬的视野中，皮特手拿着仿制纹章石的身影越来越近。

菲利克斯一脚踹开皮特房间大门的时候，正看到他拿着什么东西凑近希尔凡。  
希尔凡不知是不是失去了意识，整个人无力地倒在地上，对即将发生在自己身上的一切没有做出任何抵抗。  
“你这混账……！”  
菲利克斯冲出去的同时，紧跟在他身后的贝雷特已经甩出天帝之剑。剑身瞬间化为长蛇，缠住了皮特的手腕，再一抖，便把那颗小巧的石头甩上了天，落下时不偏不倚，正好落在皮特的胸口。  
“不不——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
皮特还没来得及反应，那颗仿造的纹章石中便冒出一股股黑泥一般的物体，蠕动着将他吞了进去。片刻后，一个丑陋的怪物站在了房间中央。  
菲利克斯赶快把神志不清的希尔凡抢进怀里，迅速退出怪物的攻击范围。与此同时，贝雷特像是与他交替一样冲上前，剑光闪过，将皮特化身的魔兽劈成了几段。  
一切发生得太突然，皮特的部下们这才反应过来，有的怪叫着打算逃走，有的则鼓起勇气面对着贝雷特。  
“你、你是什么人！怎么敢把皮特阁下……！”  
“我是皇帝陛下亲封的御史，代行陛下的职责，将取代皮特将军在此地的全部职务，并彻查其任职期间的一切作为。”贝雷特平淡地开口，“不过看来皮特将军已经无法接受查问……那就希望各位能够合作了。”  
他话音刚落，一队士兵便迅速闯了进来，训练有素地把皮特那几个部下都制住了。  
菲利克斯趁乱扯了一条床单把希尔凡裹了起来，尽管担心着意识不清的希尔凡，他也还是忍不住佩服起贝雷特的雷厉风行。  
此时贝雷特交代了部下几句，便走回他的身边，终日没有什么变化的脸上竟然带上了担心的神情。  
“希尔凡还好吗？”  
“大概……”  
希尔凡还没恢复意识，菲利克斯也不敢确定。但至少此刻躺在自己臂弯里的希尔凡的呼吸和心跳都是平稳的，这已经足以让菲利克斯暂时安下心来。  
“带他回去好好休息，等全都处理好了我会再去看你们的。”  
贝雷特拍了拍菲利克斯的肩，脸上露出一个不易察觉的微笑。  
他真的回来了……  
菲利克斯一直目送着贝雷特踏着坚定的步伐离开，这才长出一口气，把怀里的希尔凡又抱得更紧了些。

05  
那么，现在算是什么状况？  
说实话，菲利克斯现在已经到了爆发的边缘，可还是不得不强压下自己的脾气。  
此刻他半敞着上衣，裤子也脱了一半，可却只能压着身下那个人不敢再进一步。  
而被他扯乱了衣服的希尔凡就躺在他身下颤抖不止，甚至声音里都带上了哭腔，一双水汪汪的琥珀色眼睛畏惧地看着菲利克斯。  
“希尔凡。”  
“唏……！对不起对不起……！”  
“不是……你干嘛道歉啊。”  
菲利克斯和希尔凡相比在这种事上可是个彻头彻尾的新手，可没想到人生中第一次竟然闹得仿佛自己在强奸？！  
他忍不住开始怀疑贝雷特对自己说的那句话。

现在贝雷特接管了这里，自然就没有人敢来刁难他们俩了，可是不知为何，希尔凡在菲利克斯面前还是会有战战兢兢的感觉。  
菲列克斯猜希尔凡是有心理阴影，想帮帮希尔凡，可过去满脑子都是练剑的他实在不知道该怎么做。  
无奈之下，他只好去找贝雷特求助。  
万万没想到，一贯为人师表的贝雷特面色平淡地听完菲利克斯结结巴巴的说明后，波澜不惊地丢下了一句“打一炮不就好了”。之后他更是面无表情、事无巨细地教导了菲利克斯做这种事的步骤和需要注意的地方，详尽得让菲利克斯怀疑这五年来他的贝雷特老师到底经历了什么。  
菲利克斯可以对天发誓，如果还有别的方法他是绝对不会选这条路的，可这可是那个贝雷特老师支的招啊！  
于是一个晚上，菲利克斯早早拉上吃完晚饭的希尔凡回房，就打算实施他的计划。  
可预料不到的是，希尔凡竟然对菲利克斯的举动极为抵触，从一开始就不肯配合。虽然他没有夺门而逃，但也始终拼命挣扎，不肯让菲利克斯如愿。  
“不要……这种事……只有菲利克斯不可以……！”  
听希尔凡连这种话都说出来了，菲利克斯也傻了眼，可又觉得不能就这么打退堂鼓。

“菲利克斯，希尔凡，我进来了。”  
俩人正在大眼瞪小眼，门外突然传来了贝雷特的声音。没等他们有所反应，贝雷特已经擅自打开房门大摇大摆地闯进来了。  
我明明锁门了！你和亚修学了开锁技能吗！  
菲利克斯不由在内心哀嚎起来。  
贝雷特只瞥了一眼仿佛在床上打架的俩人，看起来就明白了现状。  
“嗯，果然不顺利吗？看来我来得正是时候。”  
不不不怎么看也不是时候吧！  
不管菲利克斯内心万马奔腾，贝雷特径直走到床边，把一个小瓶塞进菲利克斯手里。  
“用这个吧，他很快就能老实下来了。”  
菲利克斯和希尔凡都瞬间理解了那荡漾着甜腻色彩的液体是什么。和疑惑的菲利克斯不同，希尔凡的脸瞬间就白了。  
“不，别这样……求你了，菲利克斯……老师也是……住手，求你们了……”  
你在干什么啊老师这不是更加刺激着他了吗！  
菲利克斯刚想开口拒绝，却看到贝雷特轻轻点了点头。  
他突然明白了什么，攥紧那个小瓶看向惊慌失措的希尔凡，尽可能无视退至房间角落的贝雷特。  
“你为什么不逃，希尔凡？”  
“我……”希尔凡愣了愣，好像这才反应过来，“我没想到还可以逃……”  
他还是局促不安，但还是努力寻找着话语回应菲利克斯：“而且，我不想离开菲利克斯，哪怕是……这种情况……”  
所以那时，当菲利克斯选择贝雷特在的黑鹫学级时，他才会跟来吗？  
菲利克斯叹了一口气，然后当着希尔凡的面把那小瓶狠狠扔在了地板上。  
“希尔凡，我不说第二遍。”他认真地看着希尔凡，“我喜欢你。”  
希尔凡顿时瞪大了眼，瞳孔微微颤动。  
“你知道我和那些混账不一样，对吗？”见希尔凡点头，菲利克斯才继续说，“现在我想作为你的恋人抱你，哪怕只有一瞬间，我想让你忘掉那一切，可以吗？”  
“呜……”  
希尔凡发出一声不知是呜咽还是羞涩的哼声就没了反应，但菲利克斯决定耐心等待。  
片刻后，一只颤抖的手抓住了菲利克斯。  
“菲、菲利克斯……我做起来……会变得很浪的……你不要嫌弃我……”  
“那你也别嫌弃我，”菲利克斯慢慢俯下身去，笑着看着不明所以的希尔凡，“别嫌弃我嘴臭……你应该最清楚我的心口不一了，不是吗？”  
希尔凡这才露出一个微笑，试探着揽住了菲利克斯的后颈。  
“那么……”菲列克斯深吸一口气，“老师，你可以出去了吗？”  
“休想。你可是第一次，我得在一边随时纠正你……啊，那里快停下，你会弄疼希尔凡的！”

之后  
尽管一开始还觉得贝雷特的存在实在有点别扭，可一旦进入状态，周围的一切就都被抛到脑后了。  
不，主要是希尔凡太了不得了。  
菲利克斯把希尔凡抱在怀里，一边笨拙地亲吻着他满是汗水的结实胸膛，一边奋力活动着后腰。  
“啊……菲利克斯……啊啊……好棒……就是那里……嗯啊……”  
希尔凡看来也彻底忘记了片刻前的纠结，尽情享受着菲利克斯的进出，嘴上还不停催促、引导着他。  
“唔……希尔凡，你里面又紧了。就这么想要榨干我吗？”  
“啊……因为……在看……”  
“啊？”  
菲利克斯愣住了，竟然一时都停止了插送，忍不住瞥了在房间一角淡然喝茶看书的贝雷特。  
希尔凡看来已经失去了理智，一边轻吻着菲利克斯的嘴唇渴求着他，一边用十分可爱的声音说了下去。  
“有人、在看……嗯啊……虽然会、害羞……但是……啊啊……会更想要……”  
自己的恋人真的很了不得。菲利克斯再度确认。  
“都是因为……菲利克斯……嗯啊……”希尔凡摇晃着后腰催促菲利克斯继续，撒娇一样在菲利克斯颈间磨蹭着，“因为那时……被菲利克斯、看见了……我才……嗯哼……变成……啊……这样……”  
“原来那个时候你是这个意思啊……”  
想起那晚争执时希尔凡奇怪的样子，菲利克斯在心里叹了一口气，把希尔凡抱得更紧了。  
“那我只好尽可能补偿你了。”  
说着，他便猛地顶进希尔凡身体深处，满意地看着希尔凡惊叫一声，浑身颤抖着抓紧了自己。  
“菲利克斯，刚才那个叫干性高潮，很爽的。”  
“非常感谢您的教导但是您能先别说话吗！”

**Author's Note:**

> 多年后一部以菲利和希尔凡为原型的长篇爱情小说红遍芙朵拉，作者署名为“女神再世”。  
菲利：老师！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
